The Future Holds More Power
by Reddragon18921
Summary: It’s the start of another year, one that sees the Son’s of Ipswich and Sarah at Harvard. It’s a new life for all of them away from Ipswich that involves new friends, new relationships and new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kate lay sprawled out on her new double bed, a thick book lay open at her feet as she studied its contents. The first textbook she would use while at Harvard. The last few days of the orientation week were disappearing fast and Kate was looking forward to making even more friendships then she already had. The start of university was a daunting experience for all the freshmen, more so for her having transferred from the other side of the world. A sudden knock on the door interrupted her reading and she looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Caleb's here, we're going down to Tycoon if you want to join us," she offered and Kate nodded, jumping up.

"Do I need much?" she asked and the girl shook her head.

"Just a jacket and some money."

It only took her a few seconds to grab the items and she was out to the common room that currently sported three people.

"I still think we need something to make this more homely," another girl stated as she entered the room, her jet-black hair tied in a messy bun and a tall, dark haired boy rolled his eyes.

"It'll be more homely when all your stuff is spread around it," he replied as he placed an arm round the blonde. The two girls were Sarah Wenham and Lisa Filitonga; the young man Caleb, Sarah's long-term boyfriend. The three of them were friends from their days at Spenser high.

"Hey Kate, great to see you again. You ready?" he greeted and she nodded.

"Guess we should head off then," he said, swinging around and heading for the door. The three girls followed him, winding through the hallways of the student apartments and outside to where Caleb's Mustang was parked. Kate had only ever been in it once, only meeting the three friends a week ago when she moved in. As she hopped in the same feeling came over her as it had before, she was nowhere near as rich as this boy, she didn't want to ruin anything.

"You seemed to find this place quickly," she mentioned as they drove off, referring to their place of destination.

"Well we have to have some place to hang, there's no Nicky's out here," Caleb replied and Kate laughed lightly, nodding though she had no clue what Nicky's was. A short while the later the car pulled up at a small clubhouse with a neon displaying 'Tycoon' to anyone who passed by. Exchanging glances with the others they stepped forward, opening the door and allowing the music and smoky atmosphere to engulf them.

"Caleb!" a voice called out almost immediately and he turned around to see three boys sitting at a corner booth. He nodded his head in greeting and headed over, pulling the girls with him.

"Bout time you showed," one of them stated before they all stood up, pulling Caleb into a hug. One of them, sporting longish, feathered hair stepped forward to embrace Lisa as the others began chaotic, idle chatter. Kate stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing if she should do or say anything until Sarah noticed her, smiling apologetically.

"Guys this is Kate, she's our new roommate," she announced and the three unfamiliar boys attention fell on her.

"Kate this is Pogue," she introduced the boy with the longer hair first and he removed his arm from around Lisa's shoulder to shake her hand.

"And this is Tyler," she continued and Kate moved on to a boy with short, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. _He is HOT!_ She thought to herself as she shook his hand, eventually turning to the last boy. His blonde hair fell over his face and a mischievous grin was playing on his lips.

"Lastly this is -" Sarah started but was interrupted by him as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Reid Garwin," he said for her, not bothering to hide it as his eyes traveled down her body and back up to meet her blue/grey ones. _Defiantly potential there._ Once he let go of her hand they moved to sit down again, all of them falling back into conversation.

"Are you girls hungry? I'll go order for you," Caleb offered and they placed their orders, Sarah pecking him on the lips as a thank you, before he stood up and moved to the counter.

"What's up?" Reid started, leaning forward with a smirk still present and Kate began to wonder if it ever disappeared. Another thing she noticed was how attractive his voice was.

"Nothing much. Just trying to get used to America," she replied and he nodded, his eyes penetrating hers.

"Where you from?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll have to excuse our friend here, he's never cared much for places outside Ipswich," Pogue interrupted, slapping him on the back and the blonde's eyes casually glanced over at him before he elbowed the older boy in the ribs.

"He's excused. I'm from Australia," she answered, amused as she watched Pogue clutching at his side, causing Lisa to dote over him.

"Harvard hey? Why on earth would you choose this place?"

"I just thought it'd be fun to check out my options overseas and somehow I managed to score myself a scholarship here. I'm still not entirely sure how," she told them and Tyler giggled.

"That sounds like Reid in the latter part. We're still not sure how he made it here. It's not as if he's going to show up at half of his lessons."

"Watch it baby boy," Reid warned and Tyler threw his hands up in defence as he let out a laugh.

"How come I haven't seen you guys around?"

"Harvard's a big place you know. What courses are you doing?" the blonde pointed out and she inwardly winced. She wasn't used to such big places.

"History and Literature and also medieval history," she told him and he looked at her as if slightly impressed.

"I do Literature."

"So how come I didn't see you?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he broke into yet another grin.

"Never cared much for orientation lessons," he winked before leaning back to listen in on Lisa and Sarah's conversation. A short while later Caleb returned, soon followed by their meals and Kate bit her lip at the size of the burger that was placed infront of her.

"They say everything's bigger in America," Reid said as he noticed her expression.

"I thought that was just Texas?" He shrugged and his eyes darted from her meal to her face several times before he leaned forward again.

"Bet you can't even take a bite of that without breaking it up first."

"Wanna put money on that?" she dared and he looked at her before reaching into his pocket.

"Sure. Tyler?"

"I bet you can't either," he agreed, his own note joining Reid's on the table.

"Well this isn't fair. Is anyone else on my side?" Kate asked, turning to the rest of the group, Sarah the only one to acknowledge her.

"I will." Soon four notes lay on the tabletop and Kate had the burger in her hands, moving it from side to side as she inspected it. She looked at the two boys, raising her eyebrows before she leant in, wrapping her mouth around it. Tearing a chunk out of it she managed to grin triumphantly, turning it around to show them. Their expressions matched in shock as she reached out for the money.

"Guess that's mine then." she smirked once she had managed to swallow the mouthful.

"No need to brag," Reid grumbled picking at his food and Tyler slapped him on the back.

"Don't be such a sore loser man," he attempted to console his friend before Lisa caught their attention.

"You guys coming to the party tomorrow night? First college partay. Woo!" she cheered, obviously excited at the thought of it.

"Shit yeah," Tyler accepted, Reid nodding his head in agreement before he looked to Kate.

"Where are we meeting?" she asked and he broke into a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next night found the four boys walking towards the party, which by then was in full swing. They had arranged to meet the girls there, having some business to do and now as they made their way to it they were laughing and joking.

"Hey baby boy, you looking forward to this? College women are so much hotter then back at Spenser's," Reid questioned as he slung his arm around the younger boys shoulders.

"Pity I'm the only one that can choose a random," he smirked at Reid and the boy furrowed his brows together.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on man it's so obvious you like that Kate chick," Caleb interrupted overhearing the conversation and Reid shot him a glare.

"Do not."

"Don't try and hide it dude," Tyler laughed, jumping to the side as Reid lunged at him.

"I don't like her… I just think she's hot," he corrected them, a grin spreading across his face as the others fell into laughter.

"It's gotta start somewhere dude. I'm mean look at Caleb and Sarah," Pogue pointed out, the blonde unable to do anything except roll his eyes.

"Speaking of the devil," the longer haired boy continued jerking his head to where Sarah, Lisa and Kate were standing.

"Bout time you showed," Lisa called out as they approached and Pogue opened his arms, shrugging in mock innocence. She rolled her eyes, stepping forward to be enveloped by him. Caleb moved to Sarah with a similar action, leaving Tyler, Reid and Kate to stand around in a small, open circle. Reid stood looking around himself, his hands held infront of his chest, one cupped in the other to show off his black fingerless gloves.

"Well hell guys, where's the grog?" he asked mischievously Tyler looking at him.

"Pick a person and scab," Kate told him and he let his eyes travel around again.

"I'll be back soon," he stated, slapping Tyler on the chest as he walked off. Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket he moved through the crowds looking for someone suitable. Eventually he found someone sitting beside an esky and made his way over to them.

"Mind if I have a few drinks please," he asked and the boy looked up at him.

"How much are you going to pay me?"

"I'm not going to pay you anything."

"Then I guess you don't get any drinks," the boy shrugged and Reid glared at him. It took a carefully placed shove and a flash of black and flame in his eyes for him to grab a hold of the drinks and disappear back into the crowd. Re-approaching the group he held the drinks above his head to show his victory, his eyes meeting with Caleb's as the boy glared at him, knowing exactly how he got his hands on the alcohol.

"Thanks Reid," Tyler grinned as he took a drink from the boy, opening the can and taking a mouthful.

"You want some?" Reid offered, holding a can out to Kate but she shook her head, holding up her own bottle.

"Arrived prepared?"

"Or just know how to get what I want," she wriggled her eyebrows before raising the bottle to her lips. He couldn't help but gulp, raising his own drink quickly to hide his somewhat flustered expression. Tyler looked at him amused, it wasn't like Reid to get flustered, but then again it was usually him that was being so forward.

"All the more for me then I guess," he quickly composed himself, glancing down at the drinks in his hands and immediately decided to make the most of it.

Several hours later most of the group were a little worse for wear; the two couples having long ago separated from the rest of them to dance. The other three approached a bon fire, Reid's arm slung around Tyler's shoulder as he yelled out happily. He wasn't drunk enough not to be aware of himself, just bold enough to do more than usual.

"Well lookie what Harvard's spat up," he muttered, causing Tyler and Kate to follow his gaze, spying a man strutting over to a group of people.

"Who's he?" Kate asked and Reid looked at her.

"That's Aaron Abbot, an arrogant bastard that went to Spenser's," he explained, pushing himself off Tyler and heading towards the boy.

"Hey Aaron!" he called out, his arms open wide and Tyler swore under his breath rushing forward and leaving Kate to do the same.

"How the hell did you make it here?" the boy questioned, stepping towards the blonde boy.

"Actually I just came to get my money from that pool game," Reid replied smartly, coming to a stop infront of him.

"That was how long ago? I told you I wasn't paying you shit."

"You know me Aaron, I'm never one to forget anything," he smiled slightly, clapping Aaron on his shoulder. His arm was flung off; being shoved back and a smile graced his lips as he felt adrenalin start to course through him. He went to lunge forward but Tyler's arms around his waist stopped him, Caleb and Sarah materializing

"Is there a problem here?" he inquired and Aaron glared at him.

"Your friend here seems to think I owe him something," he replied and Caleb glanced at Reid who was still struggling in Tyler's grip.

"Well perhaps you should give it to him," he suggested, staring Aaron straight in the eye. Suddenly he felt a figure push itself in between and looked down to see Kate.

"Perhaps we should just leave this," she suggested and Aaron laughed lightly.

"Or perhaps we could just finish this now. So move aside or -"

"Or what? You'll hit a girl?" she dared and he stood staring at her for several seconds before nodding and backing up. She too turned around to see Tyler let go of Reid who stumbled slightly as he righted himself.

"Well that was certainly an interesting turn of events," Caleb muttered, surprised and Kate smiled slightly.

"It's not often an arse like him will fight a girl." She tapped her nose before stepping forward and grabbing Sarah's arm. "Let's go get another drink."

Once they were out of hearing range from the group Kate let the blonde girls arm fall, now able to talk.

"Is Reid always like that?" she asked and Sarah raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Pretty much, he enjoys nothing more then pressing people's buttons. The more fights that come out of it the better," she told her and the girl nodded.

"Let's see about those drinks huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the next few days Kate only saw the boys once more, ending up going for a joyride with Tyler and Reid and soon enough it was time for the real learning to start. Heading to her first official class of college she walked beside Lisa who's class was near hers.

"So you should be in Reid's class right?" the dark haired girl asked and Kate nodded, brushing a strand of her strawberry blonde locks out of her eye.

"I'm surprised Tyler's not doing it as well," she mentioned, knowing by now that the two friends were practically inseparable. Infact none of the 'Son's of Ipswich' as they were often referred to were rarely seen without each other.

"He so thinks you're hot," she winked and Kate rolled her eyes, causing her to giggle. "But it's ok, he tries but rarely gets the girls. So don't feel too bad about rejecting him when the time comes," she explained and the red head raised her eyebrows at her, waving farewell to her as she approached her classroom. Entering it she took a seat towards the back, sighing as she placed her books on the elongated bench that served as a table. She was hardly about to let Lisa know that she found Reid's bad boy image attractive. That would result in some kind of an attempt to set the two of them up, one that would surely be more embarrassing then helpful. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the people filing into the room, nor the person who sat down beside her until they spoke.

"Daydreaming are we? I hope it's someone worth while," Reid's voice cut into her and she jumped slightly, turning to look at him in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized but she waved it off.

"I didn't even notice you come in."

"That's somewhat of a rarity," he joked and she laughed softly, focusing on the teacher who was currently clearing his throat for the student's attention. Once he was sure he had everyone's dove head first into speech.

"As I look around the room I spy several people who weren't here for our orientation session. You up the back, would you care to introduce yourself and explain why you weren't present," he started, indicating to Reid and the boy moistened his lips before coming up with a perfect excuse.

"I'm Reid Garwin sir and I wasn't here due to a family emergency."

"Very well then," the professor nodded before moving on to another person, unaware that what Reid had said couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Family emergency hey? Sounds horrific," Kate murmured and he shot her a smile.

"Simply horrendous."

They were interrupted again as the teacher started his speech, Kate deciding that no matter how charming the boy was beside her she should actually live up to her scholarship.

"There are many writer's of classic literature, some world famous name's which you should all be familiar with due to your previous study. However this semester we will study some lesser-known but still brilliant writer's…"

Already Reid was slouched forward in his seat, his gloved hands fiddling with the papers infront of him. Kate couldn't help but lean forward too, her arms crossed as she leant on the bench. She had always been easily distracted by others.

"Do you ever take them off?" she whispered, referring to his gloves and he furrowed his brow.

"To sleep and swim and bathe."

"I'll rephrase that… do you ever wash them?" He laughed softly as to not draw the teacher's attention and looked down, flexing his fingers.

"Occasionally." Still looking down at his hands she realized that the gloves he constantly wore hid how long and slender his fingers were. Subconsciously she reached forward to compare the difference between hers, laying her hand on his gently. At the contact he jumped, obviously not expecting it and she drew back, shaking her head.

"Sorry," she muttered an apology, biting her lip and he shook his head.

"I was looking the other way."

"Miss. Sheppeard, if you would like to continue," the professor's voice rang out and Kate inhaled sharply. What were those last words she heard again? _Other children do not_. Searching the page infront of her she quickly found it, clearing her throat.

"Again and again, the Golden Rule, the biblical idea, came up: empathy as practiced in each day's encounters with those "others" whose role is to help us define our own moral life, our values as they are put to the test of another's needs and vulnerabilities." She finished and the old man nodded, moving on.

"That was lucky, very lucky," Reid said as she took a breath and she looked at him.

"I'm a girl, I can listen and talk at the same time," she replied. "I always surprise my friends by answering their questions after talking to someone else."

Reid sat watching her as she turned back to the front. She wasn't a man, at least he hoped not, so it couldn't have been magic. Shaking his head he hit himself mentally. _Stop being an idiot, she just multi-tasks_.

"What are you doing after?" he asked and she glanced sideways at him.

"I have another lecture, why?"

"After that you should meet me and Tyler in the foyer," he told her and she looked at him debating jokingly.

"Yeah of course," she replied and he smiled, turning his attention to the lesson.


End file.
